


Older And Wiser

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old photograph sets Giles to thinking of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older And Wiser

Older and Wiser 

He hadn’t even realised he still had the photograph in his possession, complete surprise had lifted his eyebrows high above his glasses when it had fluttered from between the pages of the magic book he held.   
He had been so young then, flying high on a life of irresponsibility, free of the shackles of family and law believing himself and his best friend Ethan to be more than those around them because they had the power of dark magic at their fingertips. They had used that power for their own ends, showing little respect for the ancient source of magic that he had eventually come to realise was woven into the very fabric of the world. Magic was not to be used and abused as a mere boy saw fit, magic was something to learn, to harness, to put to good use. 

They believed they had everything back then even the power over life and death. Giles shuddered at the memory, dark magic bred darkness and it had taken everything he had to climb out of the pit of obscurity he found himself in for with the addiction of magic Giles had lost himself. He was luckier than some, he had found a way out and a new vocation with the Watcher’s Council. Now he helped mankind instead of aiding in its destruction. 

He looked again at the photograph, his younger self smiled back at him shoulder to shoulder with a grinning Ethan Rayne. Giles closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. How was it possible to be so foolish? He was not a stupid man but he had behaved like one, drunk with power and arrogance, nothing in the scheme of things but a rank amateur.

Laughter, light and joyful caught his ears and drew Giles attention from the past. Looking up he watched Buffy and Willow tease Xander. They sat together around the table in the library a box of doughnuts between them and books strewn around them. Even in their darkest hour these three friends could find a way to laugh. 

“You want the last jelly, Giles?” Buffy waved a hand at the box of doughnuts. “Better be quick, Xander’s eyeing it like a hungry wolverine.” 

“Like he hasn’t eaten half the box already,” Willow chimed in with another laugh. 

“Growing boy right here,” Xander poked himself in the chest with his thumb.

How could he have thought he had everything just because he had the ability to invoke magic? He was older now, wiser, his life fuller than it ever had been before. He had discovered now what he wished he had known as a young boy, that life was a shallow, meaningless existence without a purpose and people to share it with.


End file.
